


Faded

by FereldenChantryBoy



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deal with a Devil, Desire Demons (Dragon Age), Eventual Smut, Fade Demons, Half-Demon, Half-Elves, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light plot, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Shapeshifting, Swearing, Tags May Change, Unethical Experimentation, fade shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldenChantryBoy/pseuds/FereldenChantryBoy
Summary: Partial amnesia, torture, other worlds, strange half-demons, magic and an interesting weapon and much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This really is my first ever DmC work. It's going to be light on plot and eventually more than generous on smut.

Straining at these binds was pointless. It had been so long she no longer recalled the last time she'd been able to stretch. Arrogance, naturally. She couldn't recall what foolish sense of power led her to think she'd stand a chance against a group that large. Right, that was it. Caught and sold for some kind of program, it wasn't a feeling she _could_ win, only that she had to get away. The odd angles with which she was bound in made escape impossible, just living was painful. Sat on her knees, arms chained close to the floor, a thick metal collar connected her neck to her ankles, which meant her neck and spine were bent backwards unnaturally. After a time, it became less about counting the days until someone cared enough to look for her, and more wondering how much longer she could survive. Today was either her lucky day, or the end of it all, if the sounds coming from the upper floor was any indication. Distracted by the sound, she took far too long for her artificially enhanced senses to register the sound of the reinforced door flying off its hinges. The sash over her eyes made it impossible to see, but by the scent, it was just one man. The sounds of shouting, gunfire and gurgling said he didn't come alone.

 

“How the fuck should I know the damn password? This is bullshit.” She heard him complain.

 

It was painful to speak like this, but being helpful to him might offer a chance at freedom. Worth a shot, at the very least.

 

“Narasimha…” she gasped weakly.

 

He glanced back for a second, distracted. Entering the password, he realized something had been off, turning around. He took a few steps closer, yanking the sash off her eyes, watching her eyelids open slightly before fluttering to adjust to the sudden flood of bright light. They were so light there was hardly any color to them.

 

“Shit...sit tight, I'll get to you in a bit.” He said hurriedly.

 

This time, there was no sound, the scent of a different man obvious way before she could see his figure descending the steps. It was difficult to get a good look, but she could almost swear she was seeing things. He looked almost exactly like the first man.

 

“You're not done yet?” He asked.

 

“I barely got in. I told you making me do this was a mistake, I could have killed them faster and you'd have already been done with this.” He grunted.

 

The second man took note of her finally, sighing to himself. “Let's trade then. I'll take over that, and you get the girl.” He said.

 

Apparently he didn't need to be told twice, pushing away from the terminal. Squatting down, he examined the bonds carefully. Either very dangerous or very useful to be kept this secure.

 

“Don't suppose you know where the keys are, do you babe?” He asked.

 

Certainly she might have found it embarrassing to be called that by someone she hadn't yet been introduced to, but the pain was dulling her ability to give a shit.

 

“No keys.” She managed. “Files, on the cabinet.”

 

“Hold tight a sec.” he said.

 

Going over to the cabinet, he found only one thick file on top. He rummaged through, not bothering to read it beyond trying to figure out if it contained a way to let her out. He stopped, tucking it under his arm. Dropping down just behind her, he banged on the floor around her, flicking open a hidden panel when he heard the hollow sound. He punched in a series of numbers, each lengthy set releasing a different thing, first one ankle, then the other, the chain coiling on the floor as it snapped away. The collar came last, clattering to the ground. Immediately, she reached for her throat, kneading it gingerly, a rush of saliva flooding her mouth, dry and sore for who knew how long. Trying to stand, she whimpered, collapsing almost instantly. Not one to seem weak, she struggled, battling the weakness and strain in her limbs, forcing herself up to her feet.

 

“Don't push it.” He said.

 

“Anywhere you want to go?” The second man asked, not looking away.

 

Plenty of places, anywhere but here. The first opened the file again, trying to decide where her parents were. Frowning, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course there was no family. Why make it that easy? She leaned on the wall for support, walking slowly towards the cabinet again, feeling at the back for the key. Unlocking the second drawer, she pulled out an elaborately decorated dagger, the sheath covered in intricate patterns. There was a plain looking ring on a chain that she quickly looped around her neck.

 

“So...got a name, unless you like babe.” He asked.

 

“I don't remember. I'm designated N1-K0, they just called me Niko.” She said quietly, still nursing her throat patiently.

 

“Niko. Cute.” He muttered. “Are you almost done Vergil?”

 

“Just about. What's the story, where are we taking her?” He asked.

 

“Home. I'm sure she can do something useful.” The man answered.

 

“That's a little...you know what? Nevermind. No point correcting you, is there, Dante?” Vergil sighed.

 

“Honestly I'm just pleased to be alive. I can make it from here.” She said nervously.

 

“Do you even know what the hell is out there? Your little butter knife won't help.” Dante told her.

 

Niko grasped her head, doubled over in pain. Butter knife? That was awful.

 

“That's no way to talk about my father.” She said.

 

Dante raised a brow at that, making a face somewhere between confusion and concern.

 

“Your...father?” He repeated.

 

Holding it up, she pulled it free, the word ‘Silvhen’ emblazoned on the blade. Maybe it was his name? Not actually him, surely. He'd heard and seen plenty of weird shit, but that was new. Niko flicked the blade down, the blade lengthening from her shoulder to her ankle. Okay, _big butter knife._ Lifting it slightly, she twisted the blade in the air, widening almost comically, at least a foot across before the blade split, two wide, heavy blades. That weak, she had no chance of lifting it. Proving him wrong a third time, she hefted it onto her shoulder.

 

“Meet my dad.” She said.

 

Vergil finally finished, turning to look. The weapon began to shrink again when she turned it the opposite way. It was a curious thing, as was her insistence it was her father.

 

“What exactly do you mean by that?” He asked.

 

It wasn't everything, not by half, but a few more memories came seeping back in. Her pale eyes widened at the revelation. It wasn't a shock before, but remembering something like that could be trouble, big trouble.

 

“I'm from a different world, I came through the Beyond and ended up here. Running from something, I think…” she said. “You see my mother...is a desire demon...kind of like...a genie that requires something great in return. My father...he was…” she stopped, trying to piece it together again before it vanished.

 

“Human?” Vergil asked.

 

“No.” She said, clinging to the fading memory. “Not human, something older…” she said, sweeping red hair behind pointed ears. “Anyway, that's a pairing worthy of death...or worse. My mother’s payment for granting his desire was his body, when he passed. I think someone was hunting us…, I just remember my mother urging me to leave quickly, and she gave me this. Told me to take good care of my father. It was her gift to me to keep myself safe, but as you've no doubt noticed, I've failed that.”

 

“Vergil...that's her fucking father.” Dante said.

 

“I heard her just fine.” He said. “Then...perhaps there is a use for her yet.”

 

Holding up a flash drive, he pointed to the door. Dante went ahead, and he waited for her, but it seemed her legs were still finding just staying upright a challenge. Without a word, Vergil picked her up, rushing out with her as though she weighed nothing. Were they really not afraid of what she was? After a moment, it connected, they weren't human either. She had a feeling that there was something dangerous lurking inside her though, and even if they weren't human, perhaps they should still exercise caution. She was deposited in the back seat of a nice car, encouraged to stretch out and relax, the ride back was long, they said. Indeed it was dark out by the time she was woken up, sitting upright on a sofa. They had been kind enough to not only free her, but to let her in their home, the least she could do was try her best to be of use.

 

“I can make coffee. I mean...I know how.” She mumbled.

 

“Not tonight. You should get rest for now.” Vergil said quietly.

 

Niko nodded, looking around silently. It wasn't lacking in space, that was for sure, but maybe it was best just to keep to herself for now. Dante seemed to notice she had no idea where to go. Standing up, he held out his hand, tugging her to her feet easily. Throwing an arm around her for support, he led her to what she initially guessed might be a guest bedroom. He patted her ass, gesturing to the bed with a grin.

 

“You can sleep here for tonight. I'll take the couch.” He said. “Unless you'd like some company?”

 

Niko offered a slow blink of consideration. He'd been helpful, and truthfully, she wasn't quiet that comfortable just yet. New places were full of new sights, new smells and sounds that could quickly get overwhelming. She scraped anxiously at the back of her neck.

 

“I...wouldn't mind that.” She mumbled.

 

He picked up on the hesitation in her voice immediately. Still, he made the offer already, no sense taking it back now. He pointed towards the bed, letting her get situated before he sat down, the bed sagging slightly. He kicked off his boots, tossing off his coat before stretching out.

 

“I'm not going to try anything.” He sighed. “Unless you want me to?”

 

Niko was quick to shake her head. Too much to consider, she'd forgotten herself, her nature, and her life. Who was to say there wasn't already someone else there, just behind a locked door in her mind. Worse still, what happened if she couldn't control herself? She had her freedom, dying so quickly wasn't in her plans. Peeling off her sweater, she huddled herself up to it, her back to him. He couldn't help but look, a thin strapped tank top with much of her back exposed was plenty reason to look, but it was what he saw that made him curious. Her skin began to flow in dark purple lines, between her shoulders, and up the sides of her neck, but it was the marks that made him feel a little upset. Her back was marked in numerous thin scars, some a little wider, circular scars dotted her shoulders, small and large, the bigger one's were plenty familiar. Bullet wounds. The others, he could guess at, burns, cuts and whip marks. Niko seemed plenty shy, not something she volunteered for, it had to be some heavy torture.

 

“You feeling alright?” He asked.

 

“Hm? I'm alright.” She said as if he'd pulled her from her thoughts. “I’ll try to be out of your hair as soon as I can.”

 

“I'm not worried about that. I'm talking about all this. I meant are you alright as in all this crap.” He said.

 

Niko grabbed her shoulder, trying to get a decent look, though it proved too painful to turn her head that much. “Ah, that. At the end, most healed up almost instantly. The first one's were pretty bad. I remember how it felt like it was still happening. I deserved some of it.”

 

“Very few people deserve that.” He said.

 

“He shot me, had the bullets removed and then dug his finger in it. Sometimes he'd put something in that made it sting and burn worse. Said he liked it when I cried, the way I screamed. Eventually, I couldn't even whimper, my throats was too raw. I stopped being amusing. One day, he got in my face, teased me, said I was weak. I got angry, he was close, my hands were bound. I bit out his throat. After that, the tests were more frequent, the punishments harder, and they bound me like that so I couldn't attack anyone else.” She explained, quietly and easily, like it was as simple as brushing her hair.

 

Dante didn't care if she said she was alright, there was no way she was really that fine with it. He laid an arm around her, pulling her back to him in a loose embrace. She shivered, hearing a faint sniffle, but that was all. She wanted to cry, but perhaps the memory wouldn't allow her to. Half or not, most people who claimed any demon blood weren't generally so kind, yet he didn't get the sense she was lying or trying to be manipulative. She'd been up front, even without knowing if the cost would be her life. Trying to improve her mood, he leaned in close to her ear, whispering to her.

 

“Better be some damn good coffee.” He teased.

 

Niko shuddered, nuzzling against the pillow briefly. “I'll certainly do my best.” She swore.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante wasn't yet sure if he should have expected her to be up already or not. Vergil was an early riser, he preferred to sleep in. She was a mystery. He ruffled his hair, stumbling blindly down the hall. Taking a deep breath, he had his answer. She was definitely up. Dante made his way to a chair, noticing she sat in one of the taller chairs, legs swinging back and forth slowly, humming to herself against the edge of a coffee cup. He spied a plate of food in front of her, eyeing Vergil curiously. 

 

“Since when do you make breakfast?” He asked. 

 

“ _ I _ didn't. Niko did it. There's some for you too, but I don't want to hear complaints that it's cold, it would still be hot if you got up at a normal time.”

 

He stood up again, rounding the counter to claim his food, sneaking a peek at her. That top did nothing to deter him after all. She needed new clothes if he was expected to be  _ this _ well behaved. On closer inspection the purple patterns he guessed he imagined were still there, over her face, down her lip, her throat, and though not exposed very much, he could see them along her collarbone, disappearing down between her cleavage. Vergil didn't seem fazed by it at all. 

 

“The way she looked was a cloaking mechanism. Apparently demons in her world wield powerful magic, and given that much of the forbidden kinds are granted by demons, she knows quite a bit.” He explained, not bothering to look. 

 

“Shapeshifting.” She added. 

 

It amazed her that he could read his brother so well without having to look at him. Vergil explained to her they were twins, the reason they looked like nearly the same person before. 

 

“You didn't mention that to me.” Dante said nonchalantly. 

 

“You never asked about that.” She replied. 

 

“So...you could look like anyone?” He asked. 

 

“Theoretically. It's far easier if I've observed the form before. Otherwise I'm apt to get things wrong. For instance, I could become, say…an owl, but not a person I've never at least seen before.” Niko explained. 

 

“Do it, I gotta see this.” Dante said with interest. 

 

Niko glanced to Vergil for a moment, as if silently asking if it was alright. He gave an almost imperceptible nod, and she stood up slowly, holding the back of the chair for support. There was a slow swirl of energy, a change in the way the air felt, and then, in a cloud of energy, she was gone, a snowy owl perched on the back of the chair. Dante prodded her wing, and Niko squawked, nipping at his finger. 

 

“She bit me…” he muttered. 

 

“You poked her first. Isn't that usually how it goes with you and woman? You poke and they bite?” Vergil asked with a smirk. 

 

“I'll pretend you didn't say that.” He grunted. 

 

After a bit, she changed back, tugging her strap back into place. Turning her head to the sides, she rolled her shoulders. Maybe it felt strange to be back in her own bones again. Dante planted the tip of his finger in his mouth for a moment, sighing. 

 

“Since you like  _ specific  _ questions, what other tricks do you have?” He asked. 

 

“Forbidden one's.” She said seriously. “I'm willing to use them in a pinch, but I'm not doing it for entertainment.” 

 

“Why not?” He persisted. 

 

“Because it's dangerous. Shall I risk someone's life for access to more power?” She wondered. 

 

“I suppose not just for a demonstration…” he relented. 

 

“She explained to me the types of demons in her world. They're clear allusions to the deadly sins. Most chose to prey on mortals but it seems her father made an impression on her mother, and they mated.” Vergil said. 

 

Niko refilled his cup, returning to her own. Dante clearly choosing to block him out in favor of wolfing down his cold breakfast. 

 

“I thought you'd be more interested. Desire demons seem to be a variant of lust, as I recall, that's your favorite.” He said. 

 

Dante tossed his plate in the sink, heading for the pot next, though he paused, looking at her again. 

 

“That reminds me. What kind of wishes do you grant?” He asked, suddenly interested. 

 

“I am not as capable as my mother. My standard fare has been granting power, but there are conditions.” She reminded him. 

 

“Such as?” He pressed. 

 

“Firstly, I’d have to remember how to  change. I only make offers to those who can best me in combat. Then, I look at what the deepest, most present desire it is, and decide if I feel like making an offer in the first place. It comes with a cost, which varies from demon to demon. For instance, as I said my father's body on death was the cost. Some choose to ask for entry into the living world, a form to steal, sometimes the cost is too much to pay.” She explained. “But again, I can't always manage the strength to fulfill those desires.” 

 

“What if Vergil or I fought you for something?” He wondered. 

 

“I suspect it would be rather painful.” She shrugged. “Depends on what you want. If I could, I might give it to you. If not, or if I chose not to, then I gather it would go about as well for you as you might imagine.” She shrugged. “In theory. As I said, I don't remember how to do it. Besides, I couldn't begin to say what it would bring out in me.” 

 

“I'd say that's a concern for another time. I think you'd be useful in gathering information, assuming you'd like to work with us. Not that we had intent to send you away, but you'd certainly be welcome to stay here.” Vergil told her. “In a room of your own, even.” 

 

He offered Dante another smirk, reveling in thelook of disappointment on his face. Niko lent it some thought, nodding slowly. 

 

“If you really think I can be of use, I'd be happy to help.” She agreed. 

 

It wasn't like she had a home or a family to return to. Nowhere to go, unsure if returning to her own world would be possible, and even if it was an option, it was dangerous enough for her. 

 

“We’ll give it a test run next time we need a little intel.” He said. Shooting her a wink over his cup, he smiled. “Welcome home.” 

 

Her face grew warm, beaming happily at the words. Who cared if it would be difficult? She was alive, safe, and  _ wanted _ . Everything she missed, everything she could ask for at that particular moment. Dante threw his coat on, tossing his empty cup in the sink. 

 

“I'm going out for a while. I'll be back soon.” He announced. 

 

The car started, and he took off. Niko stared at the door for a moment, looking to him, wondering if he usually left like that. 

 

“Tell me, do you like pranks?” He asked. 

 

“Of course.” She answered cheerfully. 

 

Vergil leaned across the countering, whispering his plan quietly in her ear. Niko tapped her chin in thought, eventually erupting in a fit of giggles. It should be fun, and at least it would provide a challenge. 

 

Dante came in around two hours later. Niko was nowhere to be seen, and Vergil had only made it as far of the sofa. 

 

“Today must be a slack day for you.” He muttered. 

 

Shrugging, he left to drop the bags he was carrying in his room for now. He came back out, dropping down to the sofa next to him, arms spread out behind him. 

 

“You look worn out. Don't tell me age is finally slowing you down?” Vergil said, arms folded over his knee. 

 

“You'd know best, wouldn't you?” He countered, unfazed. “Niko go somewhere?” 

 

“Yes. I believe she's in the bath. Should be out shortly.” He replied. 

 

“I see.” Dante muttered. 

 

For a moment, he was surprised he hadn't taken the bait. Until he stood with a stretch, slowly starting down the hall. “Just gonna put some things away.” 

 

Vergil said nothing, burying a chuckle in his palm. He watched him wander down the hall, casually stopping by the wrong door. He tried to be sneaky, turning the knob as quietly as he could. 

 

“Need any help?” He asked, staring at the curtain. 

 

Shy indeed, maybe she guessed he might pull something like this. Niko didn't answer, so he stepped closer, drawing the curtain back quickly, only to see Vergil standing in the shower. Grabbing the curtain, he yanked it shut. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He grumbled. 

 

“What the shit…” he sighed in disbelief. 

 

He had a very good idea what was going on. The problem was differentiating between the two. Returning to the couch, he bent down, staring intently at the first Vergil, scrutinizing every bit of him. They were twins, he should be able to tell if he really cared to. 

 

“You're suspiciously close. Have you been drinking?” He asked calmly. 

 

That certainly sounded like him. Dashing down the hall, he burst in the bathroom again, yanking the curtain open again. His sleeves were getting wet, but he had to pull him closer to check. 

 

“Are you feeling okay? You look exhausted.” He commented. 

 

Dante thought he saw a difference, pointing to a small mark on his hip. “Aha! Nice try Niko.” 

 

Vergil raised a brow. “Now I think you've hit your head. You have the same mark.” 

 

Well, he forgot about it. It happens. Looking around the bathroom, he spied Yamato against the wall. Never let it out of his sight. The one on the couch didn't have one. Leaving again, he frowned when he saw it propped against the arm. Annoyed, he flopped down on the couch, refusing to look. 

 

“Alright, I give up.” He sighed. 

 

Niko wandered out, fully dressed, a moment or two later. 

 

“Shower’s free if you want it.” She said. 

 

Vergil grinned at the look on Dante’s face. “She did a fine job, didn't she?” 

 

“Fuck you.” He mumbled. 

 

“I think I'll pass.” He said. 

 

“And people think  _ I'm  _ the bad one.” He muttered under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months had passed, and still nothing had happened to warrant her assistance. No luck on her memories either, though thanks to the technology of this world, it was getting easier to make little changes that could help. She'd learned plenty from studying them too. Vergil seemed to notice well dressed, refined looking people, Dante didn't seem to care one way or the other about the outfit, so long as there was something he deemed worth looking at. Niko now had her own room, and Dante had brought her new clothes, surprisingly only a few that were revealing. She sat in front of the vanity Vergil thought might suit the room. She wedged her tongue between her lips, struggling to figure out how to pin her hair up like the picture. Magic might have managed quicker and nicer, but the point of blending in was being able to figure these things out without calling attention to herself. This style was too hard for now. Giving up, she cast the black pins to the desk, running her fingers through her hair. 

 

The door opened, and without warning, Dante grabbed her hand, pulling her up easily. He dropped his hand around her waist, leading her out to the car. 

 

“What's going on? Is there finally something for me?” She asked, equally eager and anxious. 

 

“Yeah. It's very important, just remember. Don't draw attention to yourself, just listen and act relaxed, alright?” He instructed as he drove off. 

 

“Good. I'm glad that's all this is…” she sighed.

 

“What else would it be?” He wondered.

 

“Last time someone took off with me that quickly, it was because I was being sold.” She laughed nervously. 

 

He glanced at her briefly, winking at her, momentarily dropping a large hand on her head, ruffling her hair. 

 

“No point. You're worth more to me than I'd make in return, babe.” He joked. 

 

It had been some time since he'd called her that, he seemed in a good mood. Eventually he stopped, outside an unusual building. Even out here, she could hear music inside. He snagged her waist again as he walked in. It was much louder inside, some kind of musical act taking place. Towers of speakers lined the back wall. Honestly with her hearing, it was way too loud, but where she was standing, the sound vibrated through her chest, down her sternum. It felt kind of interesting, pleasant. Enough to distract her from just how loud it was to her. Dante pulled her into a booth, raising his free hand to the man behind the counter. He brought over two bottles, collecting a few bills from him before leaving. Niko sniffed the opening, her nose wrinkling at the smell. Taking her cue from him, she took a sip. It was awful, and yet she felt compelled to keep drinking it anyway. 

 

“There's no important job, is there?” She asked. 

 

“Sure is. You've stayed cooped up for months. It's time you got out and had a good time.” He said. 

 

“Why do people drink this? It's awful.” She asked. 

 

“Because it's cheap and still gets you drunk.” He said. “You don't like it, I can get you something sweeter.after that?” He offered. 

 

The atmosphere felt unusual. Several drinks in, she could hear something else. It echoed in her mind loudly, many different voices. 

 

_ “Want her to notice me.”  _

 

_ “Fuck I really need this job…”  _

 

_ “I hope we get popular soon so we don't have to play shitholes like this…”  _

 

_ “I want to win that lottery.”  _

 

_ The voices jumbled in her mind, feeling like they were coming from everywhere at once. Her heart pounded faster in her chest. Something inside was begging to get out.  _

 

“You okay babe? Time to get going? I can call Vergil and see if he'll come get us. I'm not up to driving back.” He said. 

 

Trying not to look out of place, she grabbed his wrist, nearly dragging him outside, slowly and as inconspicuously as she could manage. He blinked a few times, smiling.

 

“Well shit, you're eager aren't you? Here I was beginning to think you didn't care.” He joked. 

 

Niko ducked into an empty alley, the car blocking the view. She dropped out of view behind some crates, whimpering softly. 

 

“Getting sick?” He questioned. 

 

Taking a few steps closer, she tensed. “Stay back, stay away!” She barked in warning. 

 

“Babe it happens to the best of us. I don't know, I can hold your hair back?” He offered. 

 

Niko clutched her head, curling up in a tight ball before she felt her skin wrench apart, mending quickly, though it did little to erase the pain.. Dante took a slight step back when he got a decent look at her, though he didn't disapprove of the change. Her vibrant red hair was now a long, flowing purple, the streetlights reflecting all different shades. Two curved horns sat on her head, nearly curling at the ends into a circle, but not quite. Her nails were longer, dark in color. The lack of most of her clothes was unusual, though not unwelcome. Topless, though her nipples were covered, connected by lengths of thin gold chains, nothing more save for a ruffled, gold trimmed length of intricately patterned fabric fastened about her waist, the same color as her hair, minus the fine gold threading. Rising up, her eyes met his, the pallid color of her irises replaced by a deep brown-gold that left no whites to her eyes, pupils pinpricks, ringed several times in each eye. 

 

“Oh, hello.” He growled.

 

He shot a text to Vergil, watching the way she looked herself over as if it were the first time she saw herself. Even the way she walked was different, hips swaying with every step, her hands roaming her sides almost impulsively. Her eyes connected with his, like she was peering into the depths of his soul. 

 

“No.” She said, every word purred off her lips. “That's a desire I will never be able to fulfill.” 

 

She could tell what he wanted just by looking? And just like that, she flatly refused. Ouch. Even as a demon, she still didn't seem interested. His hand shot out, gripping her arm firmly. 

 

“Why not?” He asked. 

 

“Because I'm not allowed to ask for what I want in return. It would never work.” She said with a shrug. 

 

“What is it you want?” He asked. A flash of realization hit him and he grinned. “You want Vergil too, don't you? I don't think he even notices the difference between men and women, doubt he'd be interested, but maybe. Don't rule it out yet, sweetheart.” 

 

“I want to know love, to feel it as my parents did. I cannot ask because you cannot make someone love you. You  _ can _ force a bond with spells or potions, but it's a hollow shadow of the real thing.” She breathed. 

 

If she was saying that, did that mean she'd never? If it was a desire she wouldn't grant without love, he was certain she hadn't. Both that and her wish suddenly made so much sense as to why she didn't seem to care one way or the other for him, why his advances had gone unnoticed. He wondered about that though. His brother almost felt cold at times, uninvolved, and yet they spent a lot of time together, he seemed warmer with her. He had to ask himself if it could really be that she liked him. Actually had grown to like him.. her tail coiled his other wrist loosely, almost teasing. Vergil stopped, noticing the motion in the alley. He watched her curiously for a bit before realizing it was best to get her out of there quickly. Calling to him in a hushed whisper, Dante scooped her up, depositing her in the back seat, getting in the front. Vergil drove off quickly, attempting to figure things out. 

 

“What happened? Anything unusual?” He asked. 

 

“No, had a few drinks, listened to some music, and then she yanked me outside and turned into this.” He told him. 

 

“Planning to fight her? Maybe ask for some brains?” He joked. 

 

“Not much point. I don't really want anything anymore.” He shrugged. 

 

“She shot you down.” He corrected. 

 

“You can't honestly tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind at least once.” He said. 

 

“Beyond a brief curiosity? No.” He replied. 

  
“I call bullshit.” He said. 


End file.
